Christmas Bell,Seven Second to Love You
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja Waktu? Cinta tak kenal waktu Dalam tujuh detik.. kau akan tahu artinya. [Sulay fict]


Judul : Christmas Bells,Seven Seconds to Love U

Author: XoUnicornXing a.k.a Kiddixing

Rating : T

Genre : YAOI,Romance,Drama

Cast : Suho,Lay

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is original story of mine. The cast belong to themselves.

_Natal.._

_Hari spesial bagi semua orang,apalagi yang merayakan..._

_Natal.._

_Hari penuh kenangan.._

_Kenangan yang.._

_Hm.. indah? Yeah_

_Bisakah kita jatuh cinta dalam tujuh detik hyung?_

_Tujuh detik adalah kado Natal yang terindah bagiku _

.

.

.

"YA! Joomyun!" oh,lihatlah muka seorang Zhang Yixing. Kepiting rebus pun kalah merahnya dengan muka Yixing.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku menang kan ? " Joomyun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Hah,iya kau menang. Terima kasih sudah memberi kado natal itu ge"

_Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja_

_Waktu? Cinta tak kenal waktu_

_Dalam tujuh detik.. kau akan tahu artinya._

**XoUnicornXing present**

_._

.

.

.

_**Christmas Bells,Seven Seconds to Love U**_

.

.

.

"Halo? Ah,ne boss,aku akan segera mengirim tulisanku"

"..."

"Ne,secepatnya boss"

Namja itu langsung menghela nafas,huft.. ia bingung.. ia tak punya inspirasi.. ya.. namja itu, Lay adalah seorang penulis meminum kopinya,kafein memang bisa membuatnya lebih bersemangat,tapi tentu saja tak dapat –atau belum- bisa memberikan inspirasi baginya. Bahkan laptop yang didepannya pun belum disentuhnya. Iapun melihat jam,ah,sudah dua jam ternyata ia di kedai kopi ini. Laypun membereskan barangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai itu.

.

.

.

Jalanan di kota Seoul lumayan ramai untuk cuaca yang dingin ini. Musim salju sudah datang,tentu saja,ini kan bulan Desember. Jika mengingat bulan ini ia jadi mengingat natal,apakah sebagian orang sedang berbelanja untuk persiapan natal nanti?

BRUK

Ouch... inilah akibatnya jika kau lebih memilih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dibanding jalan didepanmu

"Mianhae/Mianhae" ucap Lay bebarengan dengan orang yang menabraknya,atau mungkin yang ditabraknya. Laypun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu

Dan.

Mata mereka bertemu,atau bisa kita sebut saling bertatapan

**1 detik**.. entah kenapa,seakan-akan Lay dapat menyelami sepasang mata itu..

**2 detik**... entah kenapa,Lay penasaran dengan arti tatapan sepasang mata itu.. ia ingin menyelami sepasang mata itu lebih dalam

**3 detik**... Lay tahu! Ya ia tahu arti tatapan itu! Tapi rasa ingin tahunya tidak sampai situ,ia ingin melihat lebih lanjut,ia ingin menyelami isi hati orang itu.. hey Lay? Kau kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan orang itu?

**4 detik**... desiran-desiran halus muncul dalam diri Lay,seperti terkena setrum listrik namun bertegangan rendah. Ia belum beranjak dari sepasang mata itu.

**5 detik**... desiran-desiran itu semakin terasa.. terasa seperti.. getaran.. cinta? Ia jadi ingin tahu arti desiran itu

**6 detik**... Lay mendengar suara si pemilik sepasang mata itu! Dan ucapan 'dia' benar-benar membuatnya shock.."Hai,namaku Joomyun- orang itu menghentikan ucapannya,ia melirik name tag yang ada di seragam Lay

–dan aku adalah calon pendamping hidupmu Zhang Yixing" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum. Lay? Ia mencoba mencari tahu kebohongan dalam sepasang mata itu.. tidak ada.. ia tak menemukan kebohongan

**7 detik**... Lay tahu apa isi hati orang itu.. ia juga tahu apa arti desiran itu..

"Maksudmu? Apa kau bercanda ehm Joomyun-shi?"

Hey,Lay benar-benar shock... baru saja ia memperhatikan sepasang mata orang itu –Joomyun- dan sekarang orang itu –Joomyun- berkata seperti itu? What the...

Joomyun hanya merespon pertanyaan Lay dengan anggukan, matanya terlihat mantap,atau mungkin memantapkan.

"Err.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lay,kali ini ia merasa banyak tanya.

"Hm.. maybe.. love at the first sigh,atau lebih detailnya..**cinta tujuh detik**.. kk"

Lay melotot

.

.

.

Akhirnya Lay bisa pulang kerumah dengan keadaan selamat dari orang itu –Joomyun-. Dengan segenap kesabarannya dan basa-basinya ia berhasil memberi alasan yang tepat kepada Joomyun "Aku sudah ditunggu ibuku dirumah,mungkin aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kapan-kapan Joomyun-shi.."

Ya,kau memang pintar memberi alasan Lay,setidaknya untuk sekarang..

Sekarang? Memangnya mereka akan bertemu lagi? Tentu saja,kan Joomyun yang mengantarkan Lay sampai rumahnya=_=

Tapi,mungkin Lay harus berterima kasih kepada Joomyun,

Nah,kenapa?

Ia dapat inspirasi untuk novelnya.

_Cinta tujuh detik,cinta yang singkat bukan? Apakah kalian percaya itu bisa terjadi? Jika kalian tak percaya,kalian harus percaya. Kenapa? Karena itu memang benar bisa terjadi! Seperti yang dialami olehku _

Lay menghentikan tulisannya,siapa yang akan dijadikan chara?

Desember... apa yang berhubungan dengan Desember? Natal? Salju?

Apa yang berhubungan dengan natal? Santa ?

Apa yang berhubungan dengan Santa? Kado? AHA! Rusa!

Deer.. yap! Han... Luhan! Tapi masa iya ia memakai nama sahabatnya? Ah,tak apa lah hehehehe.

Lalu siapa yang berperan sebagai.. ehm.. Joomyun?

Han..han... Hunhan?

_Cinta tujuh detik,cinta yang singkat bukan? Apakah kalian percaya itu bisa terjadi? Jika kalian tak percaya,kalian harus percaya. Kenapa? Karena itu memang benar bisa terjadi! Seperti yang dialami olehku –Xi Luhan- _

_Apakah itu terasa sangat sebentar? Big no! Itu terasa lama, tujuh detik itu bagai tujuh tahun. Berlebihan? Tidak,karena dalam tujuh detik,kau bisa tahu arti tatapan itu,dan juga... isi hati orang itu, Oh Sehun._

Lay menghentikan sejenak dan mengamati apa yang baru saja ia ketik,ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya..

Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar jatuh cin-

Ehm.. seakan-akan.. oke ulangi lagi..

Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta,eh? Hey-

Ia merasa.. mengubah haluan hidupnya menjadi percaya,bahwa **cinta tujuh detik itu memang ada.. dan love at the first sigh itu memang benar. **

eh,WHAT?

Ya,Lay jatuh cin-

Tidak Lay,tidak.. oke fokus Zhang Yixing.. fokus...

Dan Lay pun melanjutkan mengetik hingga tertidur. Cinta tujuh detik memang melelahkan yah..ups.. hehehe.

.

.

.

'Urgh.. tolong.. jangan gangggu aku dulu..',begitulah kira-kira isi batin Lay.

"Yixing! Bangun! Jangan mentang mentang hari ini libur!" ow ow sepertinya ibu Lay sedikit emosi karena ia –Lay- tidak bangun-bangun juga. Dengan segenap nyawa yang sidah terkumpul lagi Lay beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan bukan? Tentu saja ia mandi.

15 menit berlalu,dan Lay sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah berganti baju,ia memutuskan turun menemui ibunya. Tapi saat turun,ia menemukan seseorang..

Seseorang itu adalah..

Joomyun..

Hey,apa ia salah lihat? Ia mengucek matanya berkali kali,meyakinkan bahwa ia salah lihat. Yang benar saja,kenapa ada Joomyun di ruang keluarga Lay? Jika sekalipun Joomyun datang kerumahnya,kenapa tidak di ruang tamu? Lay mengucek matanya sekali lagi,ia membatin, 'Aku tidak salah lihat? Kok papa sedang ngobrol sama er... Joomyun?'

"Yixing! Kemarilah" Lay kaget dan sadar dari pikirannya sendiri,oh papanya menyuruhnya kesana.

"Ya pa.. " Lay pun berjalan kearah Joomyun dan papanya,ia duduk disebelah papanya.

"Nah,Joomyun,ini anak ajhussi satu-satunya Zhang Yixing,dan Yixing,dia Kim Joomyun,anak rekan kerja papa, ." oh,sebenarnya papa tidak perlu mengenalkanku padanya,ia sudah mengenalku sepertinya,sepertinya lho ya,tapi aku baru tau orang tua Joomyun mengenal orang tuaku ternyata.. batin Lay.

"Ah,Ne ajhussi.. kami sudah berkenalan kan Yixing.." Joomyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lay bergidik,'apa-apaan orang itu' batinnya

"Err.. iya papa,ngomong-ngomong ada apa papa memanggilku kesini?" Lay berbicara dengan lirih,pengennya sih biar Joomyun gak denger,tapi kayaknya gagal deh. Lay memang sedang kurang fokus.

"Ya.. hanya ingin membuat kalian saling kenal,tapi ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal,kurasa kalian memang cocok" ucap cepat,tapi sayang, Joomyun maupun Lay sama-sama kurang fokus jadinya mereka dengan kompak bertanya.

"Eh,apa pa/ajhussi?"

"Ah,tidak apa-apa.. oh iya,Yixing..kita akan merayakan Natal dan tahun baru bersama keluarga Joomyun." Lay mengernyit bingung. Apa keluarga Kim sangat akrab dengan papa? Kenapa sampai merayakan natal bersama?,batin Lay. Biasanya keluarganya hanya merayakan natal dengan keluarganya Luhan,ya kalau itu ia sudah biasa karena keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan memang dekat.

"Apa kita akan merayakan natal dengan keluarga Luhan gege?"

"Tidak Yixing,keluarga Xi kan sedang di China,dan kita tidak bisa ke China tahun ini" Lay menghela nafas.

Lay melirik ke dapur,tadi ayahnya pergi ke dapur. Oh,lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan papa dan mama nya. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang sambil terkikik dan diakhiri dengan tos bersama. Kok keliatannya childish ya?.

Ada suatu rencana sepertinya.

.

.

.

25 Desember

Natal telah tiba,ya natal tahun ini kelihatannya lebih sepi,ya mungkin karena Luhan tidak merayakan natal dengannya –Lay.

Rencana ayahnya benar terjadi,keluarga Kim merayakan natal dengan keluarganya. Bahkan sekarang ia ada di rumah keluarga Kim lebih tepatnya di gazebo belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Cuaca di kota Seoul memang dingin,namun suasana gazebo yang hangat sedikit mengurangi fakta itu.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Laypun menengokkan kepalanya. Ah,sudah dapat ditebak, pasti Joomyun.

"Hai,Yixing.. sedang apa?" Joomyun tersenyum angelic kepadanya,ia akui,senyum itu memang sangat angelic.

Bicara soal Joomyun,ia selama ini selalu mengingatkan Lay bahwa cinta tujuh detik itu memang ada. Dan Lay akui,ia mulai percaya,ia mulai merasakannya,tapi ia belum mengakui bahwa cinta tujuh detik bisa terjadi. Tapi ia belum percaya jika perasaannya ini terbalaskan,ia selalu berpikir orang itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Dan tentang novelnya,ia sudah mengirim naskah novelnya ke redaksi. Kelihatannya semuanya berjalan lancar ya? Ah iya,sepertinya tidak untuk hatinya,galau ya?

"Ya? Sedang mengamati halaman belakang rumahmu saja" Lay menjawab seadanya,lagipula memang benar ia sedang mengamati rumah Joomyun.

"Ah begitu rupanya,ini untukmu" Joomyun memberikan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Xie xie Joonmyun" Lay menampakkan eye smilenya.,tapi ia yakin Joomyun akan membicarakan sesuatu,terlihat sekali dari gaya bicaranya,formal.

"Umm.. Yixing. Ini untukmu" Joomyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya hadiah kecil di hari natal" Joomyun kembali tersenyum,tapi senyum kali ini bukan senyum yang seperti tadi,senyum ini lebih.. tersirat.

"Ah iya,jangan di buka sekarang,bukalah nanti saat kau sendirian" lanjut Joomyun. Tepat saat Joomyun menyelesaikan ucapannya,ibu Joomyun memanggil Joomyun,

"Aku masuk dulu Xing,jangan terlalu lama diluar" Joomyun mengacak rambut Yixing dan berlari kedalam rumah. Bahkan Lay belum sempat berterima kasih,yasudahlah nanti saja terima kasihnya.

Saat sendirian kan? Berarti sekarang boleh dong? Batin Lay. Lay pun membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah lonceng

Dan surat

_Hai Xing,_

_Merry Chrismast_

_Lonceng,apa yang kau pikirkan dari sebuah lonceng?_

_Benda yang mungkin bagi kita kurang berarti bukan? _

_Tapi lonceng ini berbeda,lonceng ini adalah lonceng natal_

_Katanya sih, jika kau ingin memohon sesuatu kau bisa menggerakkan lonceng ini dan menyebutkan permohonanmu_

_Dan,saat tahun baru,lebih tepatnya tujuh detih sebelum tahun baru_

_Permohonanmu akan terkabul!_

_Tapi,kau harus percaya,dalam tujuh detik keajaiban memang dapat terjadi,seperti yang kukatakan_

_Sign_

_Joomyun_

Lay berpikir,tujuh detik? Adakah hubungannya dengan cinta tujuh detik yang selalu diajarkan Joomyun? Tapi tak apalah,tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

Ia menggerakkan lonceng itu,dan membisikkan sesuatu

"_Aku percaya cinta tujuh detik,dan aku berharap aku merasakannya"_

Semilir angin terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya,entah hanya ilusi atau memang benar,Lay mendengan orang berbicara padanya

_Kau merasakannya,tapi kau tak mengakuinya. Kau akan mengakuinya suatu saat nanti_

dan Lay bersumpah,ia merasa sangat mengantuk

.

.

.

31 desember

**Detik pertama**.. ia merasakan getaran itu

**Detik kedua**.. ia merasakan keberadaannya

**Detik ketiga**.. ia merasakan suasana hangat di hatinya

**Detik keempat**.. ia mendengar suaranya,ya ia mnedengar suaranya

"Yixing,bangun lah.. aku merindukanmu.. I miss u Xing,I need u,I love u Xing"

Oh God! Appakah ia sudah meninggal? Kenapa ia mendengar 'dia' berkata seperti itu?

**Detik kelima**... ia membuka matanya,sepasang mata itu menyambutnya,seepadang mata yang..

-dirindukannya?

**Detik keenam**... ia merasa inilah saatnya..

"Xing? Kau sudah bangun?" oh,mata itu terlihat sangat senang? Seperti ia lama sekali tak bangun

**Detik ketujuh**.. kata-kata itu terlontar..

"Aku percaya cinta tujuh detik itu Joomyun,dan aku... um.. I Love U Joomyun" Lay sadar ia mengucapkan itu,tapi ia tak sadar kalau ia berani mengucapkan itu. Joomyun menganga tak percaya,hey kenapa orang ini? Apa karena Lay mengatakan itu secara tiba-tiba?

"Aku.. juga mencintai mu Xingie.."

CHU~

00.00

Ya,jam dua belas tepat,tepat saat tahun baru. Dan Lay percaya,lonceng itu benar-benar mengabulkan doanya!

"Umm.. okey Xing,aku akan memanggil dokter" Joomyun sudah sadar dari shock nya.

Lay awalnya memegangi lengan Joomyun,tapi ia kemudian melepasnya.

.

.

.

_Flashback _

_Joomyun telah berhasil membujuk Yixing agar ia mau diantar pulang. Kini ia –Joomyun- tengah berjalan-jalan di jantung kota Seoul yang penuh dengan pemandangan salju. Keliahannya sudah banyak toko yang mulai memakai tema natal,ya,maklum lah,kan sebentar lagi natal. Namun,tidak dengan sebuah toko tua yang menarik perhatian Joomyun. Toko itu tak bernuansa natal. Tapi,entah magnet dari mana ia akhirnya mengunjungi toko itu._

"_Annyeong anak muda,mau membeli cake dari toko ku?" seorang wanita tua menghampiri Joomyun. _

_Yap,itu adalah toko roti. Joomyun menyunggingkan senyum kepada wanita tua itu,kemudian memesan sebuah cake._

"_Ehm,ajhumma,mengapa toko ini tidak diberi nuansa natal? " jujur,Joomyn takut menyinggung perasaan wanita tua itu._

_Wanita itu tersenyum,ia mengambil sebuah kotak dan menimangnya._

"_Hm,tidak harus kan semua toko bernuansa natal? " _

_SKAKMAT! Joomyun jadi merasa tak enak dengan wanita tua ini._

"_Tapi bukan itu alasanku. Banyak sekali dengan mudahnya orang meninggalkan nuansa natal,nuansa natal yang kental,terasa cair dalam sekejab. Dari pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghias toko ini." Wanita tua itu berucap sambil menerawang. _

"_Ah, ini untukmu anak muda. Semoga dengan ini kau bisa merasakan kentalnya natal yang takkan menjadi cair" wanita tua itu menyodorkan kotak yang diambil tadi kepada Joomyun._

_Akhirnya Joomyun berpamitan dengan wanita tua itu dan pulang kerumah._

_Saat dirumah Joomyun membuka kotak itu. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas dan lonceng_

_Christmas bell dan Cinta Tujuh Detik_

_Gerakkan lonceng ini,ucapkan permintaan mu tentang cinta dan berikan lonceng ini sebagai kado natal. Tapi,percayalah pada cinta tujuh detik._

_Joomyun mengernyit membaca surat itu,tapi ia mencoba apa yang tertulis di kertas itu._

_Ia menggerakkan lonceng itu dan berkata_

"_**Aku percaya cinta tujuh detik, Dan aku ingin 'dia' merasakan hal yang sama dan memilikinya seutuhnya**__"_

_Suara gaib pun muncul_

_**Ia juga merasakannya,namun tak mau mengakuinya. Berikan lonceng ini sebagai kado natal,dan kau akan mendapatkannya saat tahun baru**__._

_._

.

.

"Mengapa aku.. bisa koma?" Lay benar-benar tak percaya dengan cerita Joomyun,maklum.. ia bukan orang yag mudah percaya dengan orang lain,okey Joomyun memang sekarang bukanlah orang lain,tapi tetap saja ia tidak terlalu percaya.

"Aku juga kurang tahu Xing,bahkan dokter juga heran" lay mengernyit. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Joomyun,sebenarnya lonceng apa yang kau berikan padaku itu" ya,Lay penasaran dengan lonceng itu.

"Lonceng ini?" Joomyun menunjukkan kotak itu dan membukanya,ya lonceng itu.. lonceng itu masih tertata rapi,namun terlihat dingin. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini lonceng natal,aku mendapatkanya deri seorang wanita tua. Wanita itu berkata,"Ini untukmu anak muda. Semoga dengan ini kau bisa merasakan kentalnya natal yang takkan menjadi cair" begitu Xing,kau tahu.. aku berusaha menyadarkanmu cinta tujuh detikku,namun kau tak sadar-sadar. Huft" sekarang ganti Lay yang melongo. Ternyata,cinta bisa semudah itu ya? Dan,ternyata natal itu kental yah,suasananya maksudnya.

"Yixing"

"Ya?"

"Cium.." Joomyun menunjukkan pipinya. Lay menggeser tempat duduknya

"Eww.. apa-apaan kau Joomyun"

"Ayolah Xing.. tujuh detik saja.." tujuh detik? Hey,itu mengingatkan Lay pada cinta tujuh detik

"O-okey okey" Lay mengalah,Joomyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

CHU~

Dalam tujuh detik Lay mencium Joomyun.

"Kenapa hanya pipi? Sini dong" Joomyun menunjuk bibirnya

"Ani Joomyun.."

"Ayolah Xing.."

"ANI!" nyali Joomyun menciut

.

.

.

"Luhan gee..." Lay langsung memeluk Luhan erat dan melepas rindunya. Yah,wajarlah mereka kan sudah lama tak bertemu. Kira-kira sudah dua minggu lah mereka tidak bertemu.

"Cieee... Lay udah punya pacaran.. ciee... peje mana peje..." Luhan menyorakinya. Lay berblushing.. ah dua sekawan itu memang sangat akrab,ya maklumlah.. mereka kan sudah berteman sejak kecil

"Gamau.. aku gamau ngasih peje.. gege sih.. gak ngerayain natal bareng aku.." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ya.. mianhae Lay-ah,kan sudah dua tahun aku tidak merayakan natal di China" Luhan mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Hey,bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta sesingkat itu? Bukankah kau tak percaya cinta yang instan ya?" lanjut Luhan

"Ah,itu karena ini ge.. kau mau mencobanya?" Lay menyodorkan sebuah kotak,hadiah natalnya.

"Apa ini Lay?" Luhan menerima kotak itu,lalu mengaatinya.

"Bukalah saat kau sendiri ge.."

.

.

.

Luhan menimang kotak yang Lay berikan tadi,ia sedang berfikir,buka-tidak-buka-tidak. Ya begitulah. Tapi,ujung-ujungnya ia memutuskan membuka kotak itu

Lonceng

Dan sebuah surat

Luhan membuka surat itu,'Kim Joomyun? Oh,kekasih Lay itu yah?' batin Luhan bertanya. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya itu. Masa iya,sesingkat itu,Luhan tahu persis sahabatnya itu tak percaya cinta singkat seperti itu.

Luhan pun tertarik untuk mencobanya. Ia menggerakkan lonceng itu dan mengucapkan mantra –Lay yang bilang kalau itu mantra-

"_Aku percaya cinta tujuh detik"_

Luhan menghela nafas sebentar

"_Dan aku ingin 'dia' merasakan hal yang sama dan memilikinya seutuhnya" _

Suara gaib pun muncul,Luhan terkesiap,ini-

Ini sama seperti yang Lay katakan!

_Ia juga merasakannya,itu akan jadi kado natal tahun depan untukmu,berikan lonceng ini padanya_

Dan keajaiban akan terjadi.

**END**

27/12/2013

XoUnicornXing

Hai.. setelah mengubek-ubek file fanfic ternyata masih ada fanfic ini. Pantaskah ini di publish?. Hehe sebenarnya ini sudah lama dibuta,tapi baru dipublish—baru ketemu sih.. '-' maaf aneh

Hehehe jadi iseng publish deh

Review jusseo..


End file.
